


Protector

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 6: League of Assassins





	Protector

El bebé en la cuna estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo; no lloraba ni balbuceaba pero si miraba atentamente, seguía fielmente cada movimiento que el hacia. Acerco uno de sus dedos queriendo picotear una mejilla gordita pero el bebé atrapó su dedo entre los suyos y sin importar lo áspero que era lo llevo a su boquita y comenzó a mordisquearlo.  
Una risita lo sobresaltó, estaba tan distraído que no había visto a la mujer que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida, en sus brazos otro bebé, una niña en ropas verdes (a diferencia de su hermano que llevaba ropa roja).  
– ¿Jugando con Damian? –pregunto risueña acostando a la niña en la cuna.  
–... Es pequeño –respondió.  
Aún no hablaba mucho así que no podía expresar todo lo que quería; que el lugar en el que se encontraban no era el más propicio para que niños se criaran, la mayoría de los que habitaban la fortaleza eran asesinos, personas agresivas y toscas que no tratarían a los bebés con la ternura que se debía. Que no todos eran leales a la señora Talía sino a Ra's y pocos menos a Dussan, ¿intentarían dañarlos ahora que eran indefensos? Su corazón dolía al pensar en esa posibilidad.  
–Sí, lo es –suspiro. – Y eso lo pone en peligro. A ambos. Por eso quiero que hagas algo por mí –le tomo el rostro entre sus finas manos, manos que arrebataban vidas pero eran lo suficientemente suaves Lara arrullar niños, para calmar las pesadillas de Jason. – Vuélvete su protector, se su sombra y cuídalos.  
Jason asintió.  
.  
.  
Sus pasos no provocaron ruido su que el piso fuera viejo y de madera, no había porque ser tan cauteloso pues los somníferos que pusieron en su cena eran suficientes para dormir a un adulto por unas cuatro horas a un niño lo noquearía el doble de tiempo o más, le daba tiempo suficiente para matarlo. Al menos no sufriría si era mientras estaba dormido. Tomo el puñal que llevaba en su cinturón y se preparó para deslizarlo por la delicada garganta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una bala atravesó su cabeza.  
De las sombras salió un guerrero con su arma aún empuñada, sin tacto arrastró el cadáver hacia el pasillo los otros sirvientes se harían cargo de deshacerse de él. Jason volvió a la habitación, nada se escuchaba además de las tranquilas respiraciones del niño cuyo sueño seguía sin perturbarse; se sentó junto a él para acariciar sus cabellos, ese intento era el primero en llegar tan lejos en un tiempo pero estaba tranquilo, él y Rose se encargaron de quienes lo querían muerto a él y su hermana.  
Solo esperaba que cuando fueran enviados a Gotham pudiera seguir protegiéndolos.


End file.
